I Choose You And Only You
by strawberry4life
Summary: How does it end when Kalel sees something that wasn't what it looked like? Read to find out in 'I Choose You And Only You' Anthony/Kalel DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING... NOTE: Like I always say... I love and adore them so don't think I hate them. I just do these out of complete bordem or a request.


**i got bored... enjoy!**

**P.S. I used some random girl as a blonde soooo... yeah.**

* * *

**Kalel's P.O.V.**

Today is Friday so guess where Anthony is? You're right... filming. I'm sitting at home with Buki, being bored as ever. I smile as an idea comes to mind. I get up, put on my shoes and grab my bag. I walk out the door, locking it behind me. I get into the car and drive off towards the SMOSH studio where they are filming.

~~~~~At SMOSH Studio~~~~~

I get out of the car and I start to walk towards the studio. I walk in quietly. They are shooting a music video. I stand back and watch.

"Boo!" Someone said. I jumped and turned around to see a laughing Melanie. "Dude... you should of seen your face!" She said laughing.

I rolled my eyes. "Geez... times like this make me know how much you and Ian are made for each other."

She just gives me a cheeky smile. "Good to know." We both giggle.

When they finished filming Anthony and Ian came over to us. Anthony pecked me on the lips. Ian did the same to Melanie.

"You're all wet." I said to Anthony.

"Yeah I know. Thanks to someone." He said, looking over at Ian.

He just shrugged. "I don't know man." We all laughed.

"We'll just go get cleaned up and dried off." Anthony said. I nodded.

"Hurry back."

Anthony and Ian went off in the other direction.

~~~~~10 Minutes Later~~~~~

They have been gone for quite some time now. I wouldn't really think it would take a guy this long to dry of and change. I was curious. I started walking in the direction that Anthony and Ian went off in before. I have no idea where Melanie went. I walk into the room to see someone ontop of Anthony. A Female. My eyes widen as tears form in my eyes. How could he?

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed and ran off.

**Anthony's P.O.V.**

One minute I was getting changed, the next, some girl is on top of me. I'm was trying to get her off me when I heard someone scream. Shit.

I pushed the blonde girl off me.I get up and run after her.

"KALEL!" She kept on running.

**Kalel's P.O.V.**

I hear him scream my name but I kept running. Thankfully I worn flat shoes today. He somehow caught up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Kalel, it wasn't what it looked like."

"The hell it wasn't! Why was that blonde on top of you?!"

"I-I-I don't know. One minute I was changing, the next, she is on top of me."

"Bullshit!"

"Kalel please believe me! Nothing happened! I swear! I love you too much to ever hurt you!"

"Well obviously you don't love me enough." I took off the ring. "The wedding is off! We're over Anthony! Over!" I threw the ring at him. It fell to the floor. I started to run.

**Anthony's P.O.V.**

The ring hit my chest and fell to the ground. I bent down to pick it up. Kalel started running again. I wasn't letting her go that easily. I ran after her again and caught her.

"LET GO OFF ME!" She screamed.

"Kalel please." She kept fighting me.

"I'm going to scream for help in a second if you don't let go!" I let her go and she ran off. I fall to my knees, crying. My one true love... left me.

"Please... come back." I cried.

~~~~~5 Minutes Later~~~~~

I get up and wipe my eyes. I walk back into the studio where everyone was. Ian rushed over to me with Melanie.

"Dude? What's wrong?" Ian asked worried.

I ignored him at looked at the blonde that caused this all. She is going to pay. I start to walk towards her, my nostrils flared and my eyes were red. She must of noticed I was walking towards her because she started to back away. The other girls just stood away, not wanting to get involved.

"Anthony, I'm so-"

"Cut the bullshit. Do you know what you just did?! The love of my life just left me... BECAUSE OF YOU!" I was still walking towards her. She was getting really terrified... Good.

"Anthony please-"

"SHUT UP! She left me BECAUSE OF YOU! We aren't getting married now BECAUSE OF YOU! She won't be Mrs. Anthony Padilla or Kalel Padilla BECAUSE OF YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE HER?! DO YOU?!"

"Yes I-"

"THEN WHY?!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" She screamed.

I stopped. "What?"

"I love you! There that's why I ruined it. That's why she left you... So we can be together."

I growled at her, causing her jump back, frightened.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL, SNOBBY BITCH. YOU DID THAT SO YOU CAN BE WITH ME?! WELL HERE IS THE ANSWER: NO! ALWAYS WAS NO, ALWAYS WILL BE NO. YOU RUINED MY CHANCE TO BE HAPPY WITH THE WOMAN I LOVE. I'LL MAKE SURE NO ONE EVER HIRES YOU HERE IN L. A. AGAIN! YOU RUIN MINE, I'LL RUIN YOURS!" I have emotions swirling around my body, wanting to come out. Wanting to explode. I sure as hell wasn't holding them back.

I was about to start screaming again when Ian put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him. He pointed toward the door. There she was. Standing there, staring at me.

"Kalel." I said walking towards her a bit. She took a step back. "Please." I begged. "Don't leave me. I'm lost without you. Be with me. I love you."

She looked down. She started walking towards me, but to my surprise, she walked right past me. She walked right up the the girl, stood there for a second before raising her hand and slapping her hard against the face. The blonde held her face and gasped in surprise. We all did.

"If you EVER mess with Anthony and I again... you will wish it was only a slap." And she turned around and walked back towards me. I took the ring out of my pocket and held it out for her. She looked at it then looked at me. I frowned, scared. Did she really mean that the wedding is off? She game me a small smile, indicating something. Oh...

I get down on one knee. I hear awing around me.I chuckle.

"I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" I asked. Again, the awing.

She smiled and nodded. "Of course." She giggled.

I slid the ring onto her finger. "Where it belongs." I said. She smiled.

I stood up and hugged her. We pull away and lean into kiss. We hear clapping around us.

"I choose you and only you." I said to her.

She smiled. "Ditto."

* * *

**that is me when im bored...**

**im thinking about adding more chapters to this to make it more exciting... what do you think?**

**leave a review or pm me. Im always here :D**

**byebyee all!**


End file.
